A Burning Room
by frxzen
Summary: It really was odd, the way it all came about, but they learned not to question it. Sometimes things were better that way. [Mikoto Suoh x OC] [short ficlit type thingies] [rated T for implied adult-ness] [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have, in fact, finished this story. The chapters are super short, some of them are literally just a paragraph long, so they're more like drabbles or ficlets to be honest, but it's a Mikoto x OC story and it has made me want to write more of them ;-; maybe one day!**

**Anyway, if I remember I'll upload this once a week. Please enjoy; concrit is really appreciated, so if you like/dislike it please leave a review!**

**EDIT: This chapter has been updated since the first time I posted it. I'm going through and editing and lengthening chapters while I upload weekly, so I'll notify in an author's note every time you need to go back and reread something. That's all: please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was odd the way it came about.

She didn't know where he went or why, but for some reason at five o'clock every Wednesday, when the shop was open but not busy, he walked past the window. His hands would be in his pockets, a cigarette layered between his lips and he always wore that odd necklace.

Maya would peer out of the window and watch him. While she enjoyed people watching, working in a shop on her own most of the time got lonely, this wasn't precisely the same thing.

When Maya people watched, she gave them a story, a name. With this guy she just...watched. He was interesting, different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that caught her attention.

Weeks, months after she first noticed him it started to rain. When Wednesday came around it was still raining. And when five o'clock on Wednesday came around, it was pouring it down.

Maya looked up at the clock anxiously. Would he still walk past the window? As of yet he hadn't bought anything from her shop, but maybe he would stop in today, to warm up and dry off. She could offer him a hot drink and a towel to dry off, let him sit and rest and get warm and wait for the storm to pass.

But when he reached her window he kept on walking.

Maya felt the irrational disappoint hit the pit of her stomach like it was something physical. She shouldn't have expected him to stop, why would he? It would be quicker to go directly to wherever he was headed anyway but...

Her eyes flickered to the black umbrella she kept behind the counter but used rarely, living neaby she didn't need it that often. It took her just a moment to steel her nerves, make a decision and grab the umbrella, running out of the shop and down the street after him.

"Hey!" She yelled, somewhat surprised by her own boldness. The rain stuck her clothes to her skin and she shivered, a small portion of her brain wondering (hoping) if he had previously seen her dry and knew that she didn't look quite this bad normally. If he didn't...well...

The man turned around. His normally lively red hair had fallen into his eyes but he didn't bother pushing it back, and she could feel the intense gaze of his amber eyes regardless, pinning her to the spot.

"You, uh...you should take this." Maya held the umbrella out in front her and wiggled it when he didn't immediately take it. He gave her an odd look, so she resorted to opening the umbrella and shoving it into his arms, letting it lean against his shoulder.

He quirked an eyebrow and, while his expression never really changed, she could tell he was amused. Feeling a hot blush creep up her cheeks, Maya hurried back into the warmth of her shop to hide, possibly for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Like I said, they're short and I'm really sorry ;-; I hope you like this story anyway! As always, thank you for reading, concrit is much appreciated and I really hope you enjoy!**

**EDIT: This chapter has been updated since I first published it. I will be doing the same thing with all the chapters even as I post them, so I'll write an author's note every time I do so. Not much has changed: maybe the time line, maybe just a couple of sentences, but in some chapters I might add a considerable amount.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a Sunday and Maya was closing up the shop. She had just locked the door and she raised her arms to pull down the shutters when someone muttered an almost irritated 'hey' behind her, and she turned around.

"Y-you!" She stuttered, as her umbrella was shoved into her arms by the man stood in front of her. His red hair stood at full attention today, as it was (thankfully) sunny again, and it appeared even more striking up close, as did his eyes. They were an odd amber colour and reminded her of a lion's; definitely dangerous, but primarily filled with some sort of well founded pride in himself. Maya wasn't sure that it was a bad thing.

"I brought your umbrella." A pause. "Thanks."

Maya softened and smiled, clutching the umbrella to her chest. "You're welcome. I was happy to help." After a moment's deliberation she held out her hand. "I'm Maya."

The red haired man stared at her hand for a while, one eyebrow in the air just as it had been on Wednesday, until finally he took it, seeing that she would not give in.

"Mikoto." He told her, letting go. His hands had been warm and surprisingly soft against her own, and she let the one, now freed, fall to her side.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mikoto." Maya replied, a blithe smile on her face. Seeing that there was nothing really left to be said, though she wished there was, she turned around and put the umbrella down, reaching up to grab the shutter when-

"There." The shutter was pulled down sharply before she could reach it, the end hitting the floor with a loud bang!. Maya jumped at the noise and turned around, realising that Mikoto had, in fact, helped her.

"A-ah, um, th-thank you-"

"It doesn't matter." Mikoto grumbled, turning away, though she thought she saw a teasing smile hovering at the corners of his lips. "It was getting on my nerves watching you. You're too short."

"Hey-!"

_He came on a Sunday._

Maya smiled, irrationally.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Mikoto x OC yay!**

**If only I were Maya ;-; *long sigh***

**Thank you for reading, everyone! If you're interested I already have another ongoing K Project story that I am posting, and I have about four more in the works; two like this, one a sequel to my other current one (The Barmaid) and then the fourth will be a longer, more complex one.**

**EDIT: I have updated this chapter since I first posted it and _this is important:_**** the timing has changed, so rather than weeks passing, months have passed. I changed it, prompted by a review that commented on how short a timespan it was, particularly considering Mikoto's character, and I agreed so I changed it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next Wednesday he stopped in the shop to buy something, just as she had envisioned he would. He ordered coffee and nothing else, but stopped inside to drink it in the smoking section.

Maya thought about asking where he went, but decided that that would be too intrusive, so she settled for chattering on about the weather and how her day had been and 'hey did that woman _mean_ to hit you with her handbag?', which was okay too. He didn't say too much but he listened, which she decided she liked too. Occasionally it would look as if he was getting annoyed with her babble, laying his head on his hands as if going to sleep, but if she stopped a small crease would appear between his eyes.

It was closing time again by the time he left; three naps, six cigarettes and four cups of coffee later. He pulled the shutter down for her again.

This continued for several more Wednesdays. Her chattering, eventually, would occasionally be punctuated by some kind of teasing remark or insult which she would, rightfully, take as a joke and laugh off. Sometimes he got a call and left earlier than others, sometimes he stayed until closing time and helped her close the shutters. It wasn't until a few months later that she realised just how deep she was in.

He touched her hand.

It was an accident, her hand had slipped on his coffee cup and it fell, shattering around their feet. She had bent down to pick up the shards, cut her finger and wrapped it in a plaster before he even woke from his nap. When he did, he grabbed her hand, examining her fingers with his own. His touch was hot against her own skin, which was always cold for some reason.

"What did you do?" He asked, though he didn't seem any more bothered than usual.

"I-uh- cut it. On your coffee cup. Sorry. I'll be more careful next time. Let me get you a new one." She told him with a small stutter, a little nervous. In taking her hand he had pulled her closer, and if he turned to face her he, technically speaking, would have been able to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his head in her stomach. Maya wouldn't have minded if he did, but obviously his mind didn't work in quite the same way as hers did.

"You should be more careful." Mikoto dropped her hand, letting it swing to her side. "You're causing trouble."

"A-mmhmm." She mumbled, not trusting herself to speak, and not wanting to ruin the moment by dismissing his odd display of concern. It stuck out like a sore thumb, compared to his usual behaviour.

She turned away to get back to work, and Mikoto smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**THINGS GET GOING FROM HERE**

**Please enjoy everyone! Thank you for continuing to read this far even though the chapters are short and shocking!**

**I have replied to all the reviews at the end of the chapter uwu**

**EDIT: Since I first posted this chapter it has been updated. I'm going to continue to do this for all the chapters as I upload them, and in the fresh updates I will notify you.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Maybe it was then that their relationship started to change.

One Wednesday, a few weeks later, she was closing up the shop. She had just managed to close the shutter when there was a sound behind her. When she turned around she found herself nose to nose with Mikoto, who was almost bent double trying to meet her eyes.

When she yelped in surprise and stumbled back, he scowled.

"Are you scared of me?"

The question, to him, completely made sense. Not only was he tall, thuggish looking and, well, a thug, he had been mulling on it for weeks. All he had done was touch her hand, with the best of intentions (having forgotten himself) and she was reduced to a red, trembling mess. The only sensible answer was that she was scared of him.

The question, to her, was stupid. Why would she be scared of him? She had approached him first and, besides, he had been nothing but nice to her since they met. He kept her company and helped her shut the shutters of the shop sometimes, even if he was an ass about it. What reason would she have to be scared of him?

"What?" Maya asked, confused. He advanced on her, still at her eye level, and her back touched the metal shutter.

"You heard me."

She paused, trying to work out if he was serious or not. Deciding he was, she immediately denied it.

"O-of course not." Maya tried to smile, but his close proximity was making her heart race and it came out as a grimace; not the most positive outcome considering the situation. She could see the conflict in his amber eyes and her heart constricted. Did he not believe her? More forcefully, this time, she spoke. "Of course I'm not afraid of you."

Mikoto came even closer, his nose grazing hers, his eyes staring right into hers. For a moment she entertained the wild thought that he was going to kiss her, but then he stood up and drew back. When she looked in his eyes, she almost believed that there was more distance between them than there had been since she had approached him.

"You should be." He said, and walked away.

**author12306: ****Thank you! I'm really glad you like Maya and my story! Oops I'm so sorry about that! I'll read over it and edit them out; thank you for pointing it out to me!**

**dirablo: I'm really glad you like the story! It was my intention to make it quite quick paced; think of it more as a drabble set than an actual story with carefully plotted chapters etcetera, so things are a little more disconnected and purposely quick. To be honest, it'll probably look better/more like I want it to once it's completed and you can read it all the way through without a break. About Mikoto; could you point out where you thought he was OOC? Because it's my first time ever writing something romantic-y for him and when I wrote this it had been a while since I wrote him at all or saw the anime, so I would be really grateful for your opinion! Thank you and I hope this chapter is better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so tired I can't even remember what I wrote in this chapter ;-; thank you for reading and please enjoy!**

**EDIT: Since I originally posted this chapter it has been updated.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It happened again, but this time it was worse.

She was walking home, early for a Wednesday. He hadn't come in the shop, hadn't even walked by yet, but she was sick so she had called someone else to cover for her and left as soon as they had turned up, though it was yet to turn five o'clock. Unfortunately she didn't have a car so she was walking home, alone and in the dark, on a cold, winter night.

_"Hey-!"_

Gritting her teeth, Maya sped up. Her house was only a few streets down, if she hurried up then maybe she would be able to-

_"Oi, I'm talking to you!"_

It was no good; they were right behind her. Against her better judgement she stopped and sighed, turning around to face the three men whom she suspected had been following her since she left the shop. They advanced upon her and she protested, beginning to move away, but then one of them was behind her and two were in front and she couldn't get out. They reeked of alcohol and Maya almost gagged on the stench.

One of them was just about to touch her when Mikoto intervened.

She didn't see where he came from, wherever he usually came from, she later thought, but suddenly he was there. His fist was flaming red as it moved through the air, cutting through it like a blade, and almost immediately the first of the men was on the floor, clutching at his face. The rest soon followed suit and made an abrupt exit, leaving Maya staring at Mikoto, whose usually taciturn expression she swore she had seen broken for a moment back then. They stood in silence, Maya breathing heavily even though it was Mikoto that had actually done something. He looked just as composed as usual, physically, anyway. It was as if he was used to this.

"You're scared of me now."

She didn't answer straight away, trying to retrieve the breath stolen by panic and...something else.

"No."

Mikoto scowled and was about to answer back when the girl crumpled, falling forwards. He reached out and caught her easily, a small smirk adorning his features despite his previous mood when he thought about how irritated she would be if she could see herself now. He was sure she would hate playing the damsel in distress which, of course, amused him immensely. If it wouldn't take up so much effort, he was sure he could find a way to tease her about it.

Seeing neither another option nor a problem with the only one he had, Mikoto swung the girl up into his arms and set off for the bar, ignoring looks from the few passers by he encountered.

It wasn't any of their business anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALJSFKSDBFK**

**I liked this chapter for once**

**As always reviews are appreciated but not necessary, and please enjoy!**

**EDIT: This chapter has been updated since the first upload blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 6**

When Maya awoke she was laying on a bed, covered by a thin sheet. She wasn't in her own home but one unfamiliar to her, and suddenly the events of the night before came rushing back to her.

Was this Mikoto's house? If so where was he? Was this his bed? Where had he slept? What time even was it-

"Oi." She looked up and saw Mikoto stood in the doorway. He wouldn't meet her eyes, and it made her sad as she realised, not for the first time, how little she knew him. "Do you feel up to meeting some people?"

* * *

Mikoto's friends were lively to say the least. Maya was almost more tired than when she left than when she arrived. Much later that night, when everyone except her had had more than a little to drink, she left the bar with Mikoto as her escort. It had been insisted upon by everyone at the bar, so that there wasn't a repeat of the night before, and she definitely wasn't complaining. Even Mikoto had agreed, though he had looked distracted when he said so. He had refused to look her in the eyes for a whole week and for so many reasons that she didn't want to think about, it was driving her insane.

When they finally arrived outside her small apartment, after a long and silent walk, she decided to confront him. He had already turned to leave but she called him back; he denied her every time she asked him to come in, but she managed to keep him outside long enough to talk to him.

"I'm not scared of you." She said. "Why would you think I was?"

Mikoto moved so fast she didn't see it coming. One of his hands grabbed her left wrist, pinning it above her head, while the other was pressed against the wall she was stood against, outside her apartment, effectively trapping her. He held his face close to hers again, their noses touching softly and he finally met her eyes again.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because there is nothing to be afraid of."

There was a long pause. Finally Mikoto let her go, his touch gentle all of a sudden, and stepped back, putting at least a foot in between them. His grip on her wrists grew slack until they slipped through his fingers and her heartbeat began to slow. She almost wished for him to grab her again.

"If you think that then you're stupider than I expected."

"If you think otherwise then you're the one who's stupid."

He couldn't really think of anything to say in return. Mikoto waited a few seconds before replying.

"You should choose your friends more wisely."

"So should you."

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why are you?"

She didn't see him for a few weeks after that.


	7. Chapter 7

***syndrome voice* and they've been GETTIN' BI-ZAY~!**

**Omg this is the most risque thing I have EVER written ever *blushes* AH**

**Please enjoy!**

**(P.S. Review replies are at the end!)**

**EDIT: This has been edited since I originally uploaded things blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 7**

Eventually, Mikoto started coming by the shop on a Wednesday again. It took a few weeks of complete radio silence, he didn't even walk past the window, but eventually he came. She had expected things to be different from before, after everything that happened, which somehow didn't feel like a lot, but they weren't. Not except for in the smallest of ways. He smiled a little more, which still wasn't often, and if he wasn't in a bad mood he would thank her for the coffee. Once she even caught him leaving a tip; he downplayed it when she confronted him, but she knew he didn't mean it. He still hadn't said anything about their argument, and Maya didn't think he ever would.

The biggest change was that he now walked her home; every night without fail.

She made a point of asking him to come in; usually he declined, but tonight was an exception. She invited him in and he agreed, but when they got inside he promptly fell asleep with his head on her lap, an untouched cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

Maya smiled a little too fondly and reached forward, stroking the stray strands of hair out of his face and running her fingers through his hair. He purred like a cat at first and she gave a small laugh, changing tactics and lightly scraping her nails across his scalp. The purr turned to a growl and suddenly she was pinned underneath him, his lips hot on her neck and her hands on his back.

Things went pretty fast from there.

**Let's pretend I never wrote that *hides blushing face***

**dirablo: Ah, thank you for clearing that up for me! I understand what you're saying and I think that was one of the main things I was concerned about when I wrote this, but I've decided I'm going to go back and edit it when I've finished it (I may or may not make it longer and reupload it, I'm not sure) but one of the things I think I'll change is the time span; making it longer so that it's a little more realistic. Also thank you very much for the compliment, and for taking the time to give a proper review with concrit! That really means a lot! 3**

**author12306: Thank you very much! I'm glad to see you're enjoying it! I hope you liked this chapter too, and thank you for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I liked this chapter, it was unexpectedly cute uwu thank you everyone for reading!**

**So this is where the editing ends; this is the updated edition of this chapter. Sorry it's very late, I was unexpectedly busy yesterday!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't as awkward as she had expected in the morning. In fact, it wasn't awkward at all; Mikoto was possibly the least awkward person in the whole of Shizume, and with his strong arms encasing her like a cage, she soon forgot how mortified she should be.

Things felt far more comfortable than they had in a long while. His touch was as hot as ever and she welcomed his warmth, curling her body into his larger one. He gave a low chuckle that she could feel vibrating through his chest and tightened his grip on her. It was the first time she had seen him so carefree since they met and it made her smile.

They didn't get out of bed for a while.

**author12306: thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next one is really quite long I promise! This one is just a filler.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Things carried on much the same after that. It was easier than she had expected; there was an unspoken agreement between them over the status of their relationship, and she found that she much preferred it to anything she had had in the past. Their mutual understanding of each other was a refreshing change; there was no pressure from each other, or anyone else for that matter. It was so much easier for them to just be.

Soon enough she was living above the bar too, a part of his daily life, and everyone else's. Again, they had never really decided anything, it was just that she spent so much time there that it was pointless for her to keep paying for an apartment she never slept in. And he would never admit it, but Mikoto slept easier with her by his side.

She still didn't know where he went on a Wednesday.

* * *

**author12306: That's not odd at all, it's a compliment; and a great one! Thank you so much, and I'm glad you think so! I know this chapter wasn't very long but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Megane-Nerb: Ahh I'm so glad! Same here actually; it's quite a small fandom so there aren't that many fics out there, and if there are they aren't always my cup of tea so I find it difficult D: Aha that's great! I love your name so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so it's long-er**

**This was the original chapter that sparked off the story! Hooray! Yeah idk how it happened either *sweats***

**Please enjoy!**

**P.S. only a few more chapters until the end of this story!**

**Chapter 10**

Things were getting harder.

He was distancing himself from her. He came home injured more often than not and he barely spoke to her; instead he slept more, drank more, and even left the bar more. It was all Maya could do to keep him in one piece, never mind their relationship. Or maybe it was the other way around; she wasn't sure. All she knew was that it was difficult, and not because either of them wanted it to be. She still had that much faith in him.

"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days." She chided him, binding the wound on his hand gently. Her voice was soft though the meaning was fierce and clear, her nimble fingers gliding over his smooth skin almost absently as she spoke. "You're pretty reckless." _Care_less was more like it, but she didn't really want to think about that.

"Hm."

He didn't care, of course he didn't care. It was his life he was screwing around with and, as far as he cared, he was invincible. Nobody could touch him.

Except, of course, they could, and they did. And now here she was, binding a wound he shouldn't have and trying to make him listen when she made him promise to be careful.

"Don't you 'hm' me." She grumbled, trying the bandage off. One hand still supporting underneath his wrist, the other trailed up towards his hands, fingertips ghosting over bandages and his skin

She stopped in the centre of his palm, one hand now below, the other hovering on top. Gently she flattened the second against his palm, her fingers bending to accommodate for the calloused heel of his hand. .

"Please. Be more careful next time."

There was a non-committal sigh and he stood up, dragging his hand slowly out through hers. For a brief moment their fingers locked and he paused, or maybe he didn't, she wasn't sure, and then he left.

Maya sighed and slumped, her elbows braced on her knees, her fingers loosely holding the roll of bandage, the scissors abandoned on the bed.

Would he ever listen to her?

**author12306: thank you very much! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last!**

**dirablo: *covers my innocent ears* dONT SAY SUCH THINGS / ( but yes basically cx not necessarily in _that_ way, but I think that if Mikoto was able to relax enough he'd get clingy and stuff when he sleeps and regardless I don't see him letting her sleep anywhere else xD )**

**Nalakuvera: YOUR COMMENT MADE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH! Thank you so much for this! I'm really glad that you like my story! Unfortunately I don't speak Portuguese, I used to a little bit but not anymore OTL, but if you ever translated it into English I'd love to read it! If you want some really good OC K Project fanfiction then I completely recommend GallyandBlack because hers are a thousand times better than mine! They're great, original plot ideas, the OCs are written well, the writing itself is nothing less than flawless (incl. grammar and spelling etcetera) and yeah they're just amazing! Aha I don't really mind the whole not reviewing thing as much as other people do then I guess? Like, I love people leaving reviews, it makes me so so so so happy, but I rarely leave reviews, unless it's something I adore, because a) it makes me nervous and b) I often don't have the time. So yeah, while I love reviews, I understand they can't always be left and that's okay because just by writing more and more my writing is improving by itself! But seriously, thank you so much for this comment, it made me so happy! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just two more chapters to go! I hope you liked it, even if it was short!**

**As usual, review replies at the end!**

**ALSO: After this has ended I shall be posting a story written in a similar format to this; short and K Project related, though maybe a little longer than this one. It will be a Yata x OC fic, however, as I have about three planned I can't actually say what it will be called as I don't know which one I'll finish first *awkward laughter* yeeeaaaaahhhh okay so maybe I like Yata a little too much.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

He didn't listen to her.

Things were getting worse. The fights were more frequent, as was the drinking, and she didn't think they had carried a proper conversation in weeks. She wasn't sure that that was much different to when they first met, but they had come so far since then; she knew they had.

Izumo and Tatara couldn't help; they had no idea either. They told her to keep on going, that he would come around and listen to her, but she found that she believed them less and less every time. She thought the same probably went for them, too. Their hollow eyes and empty smiles mirrored hers, mirroring his.

Was there really nothing more than this?

* * *

**akirachan7: I don't think I replied to this? Who knows! Thank you for your review! I'll be honest, I'm still wondering where he goes on a Wednesday too *sweats***

**author12306: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this one too!**

**GallyandBlack: Ahhhh thank you** **_so_ much! That really means a lot to me; particularly as most of my favourite K Project fics are written by you haha *sweats***


	12. Chapter 12

**One more chapter after this and then it's all over! Ahhh!**

**If you want stories in a similar style to this, I'm posting a Rin Matsuoka one today ( I was going to wait but it was his birthday yesterday so 3 ) and soon a Yata one !**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Finally he opened up to her.

It took a long time, but she was glad she stuck it out. She understood, now, what had been going on in his head and why things had been so hard; why he had struggled so much to function, to tell her.

Things would be easier now, she thought. Not just for him but for her.

He needed her because he needed someone to depend upon. She needed him because she needed to feel depended upon.

Things worked better now, though she almost wished they didn't. Maya had never liked this side of her, though maybe Mikoto did.

Maybe that was why their relationship worked, in more ways than one.

* * *

**author12306: thank you very much! 3**

**akirachan7: yes he is! *cries* my darling Mikoto 3 Haha Mikoto is a mystery to us all! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Everything has a time to end.

Everything burns up eventually, usually in some subtle way, but not Mikoto. Not him, never him.

He went out like he deserved; like a King.

Except...his light didn't go out. Not really. Not in any way, despite what they thought.

It took him a few Wednesdays, but soon he was back. He didn't even have an explanation for her, much less anyone else; he had barely even said a word before she was upon him, yelling and crying and he wouldn't have ever told anyone, but he felt like crying too.

It really was odd, the way it all came about, but they learned not to question it. Sometimes things were better that way.

**H a okay I'm sorry I've been gone for like 6 months and not posted the last chapter of this? I promise I have a legitimate excuse: I had the last day of my final year of school on Friday, though I still have to go back for very important exams. I've been revising **_**a lot **_**and I honestly haven't even thought about this. Still, that was the final chapter, and I really hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long absence! I ****_will _****be editing this, probably some time at the end of June after my exams are over. It will probably be longer, so I'll let you all know!**


End file.
